Love supreme
by Silver Dante
Summary: songfic- Jun ya resignada a haber perdido la oportunidad con Matt sale dar una vuelta en al ciudad y se encuentra a.......leanlo. Mimi+Joe, izzykari, sorato.


Me di cuenta que mi problema con la gente es que me aferro demasiado a ella

´Robbie Williams, digimon y sus personajes, la canción de Love Supreme no me pertenecen, son de otras personas que trabajan mas que yo y por lo tanto ganan mas patas que yo. Yo solo soy una humilde escritora.

Espero que le guste a Umi que es fan de Jun

**_ _**

**Love supreme**

_ _

_Oh it seemed forever stopped today_

_All the lonely hearts of London_

_Took a plane and fly away_

_And all the best women are married_

_And all the best men are gay_

You feel deprived

Jun suspiro. Estaba cansadas de estudiar la lección de francés por ese día así que cerro los libros dispuesta a dejarlo para otro día. Busco entre sus discos, sui favorito, el de su ídolo Yamato Ishida. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que no era correspondida de la manera que ella quería pero de todos modos le gustaba u música y la amistad que se logro formar al parar ella de acosarlo.

Todo había comenzado cuando se entero de que su hermano mayor David era amigo de uno de los mejores amigos de Yamato, Taichi. A base de mucho trabajo (chantaje, puro chantaje) logro que Davis le consiguiera boletos backstage. Y se había enamorado del rubio cantante, Pero estaba Sora. Y Yamato había dado pruebas suficientes de cuanto amaba a Sora. Por ejemplo aquel concierto en San Francisco. 

_Yeah....are you questioning your size?_

_Is there a tumour in your humour_

_Are there bags under your eyes?_

_Will you survive?_

_You must survive…._

Se levanto y se miro en el espejo. Había crecido en el ultimo año, llevaba el pelo un poco mas largo y se había vuelto un poco mas callada, mas seria y reflexiva. Solo un poco pero lo suficiente para ya no ser la niña plasta. La gente la consideraba a bonita. Pero ella a veces no lo percibía...solo veía.....bueno a una chica de 13 años...sin mucha feminidad. Era plana. No es que su familia tuviera mucho busto. Suspiro y miro el reloj. Aun era temprano y se decidió a salir un rato.

"Hermano voy por un café"

"Sii...si..goooooooooooooooooool"

Jun suspiro. Ni al caso hablarle a Davis cuando estaba viendo el football.

_When there is no love in town_

_This new century_

_Is bringing you down_

_All the places you have been_

_Trying to find_

_The love supreme_

Jun no sabia donde meterse. El día que menos se arreglaba era el día que mas gente se encontraba. Yamato y Sora fue la primera pareja. Buscaban un regalo para Tai, después encontró a Joe y Mimi, Joe tapado por un montón de cajas que al parecer le impedía ver. También habían ido por un regalo para Tai pero a Mimi le habían llamado la atención otras cosas.

Tras despedirse vio pasar a Tai, Kari e Izzy. Al parecer venían discutiendo por algo. Así que mejor no los saludo. De todos modos no estaba de humor.

_Oh what are you really looking for?_

_Another partner in your life to abuse and to adore?_

Le deprimía el hecho de estar tan sola.De un sorbo se tomo el café. Y aun seguía siendo temprano. Salió del centro comercial y se dirigió al parque. 

_It is lovely dovey stuff?_

_Do you need a bit of rough?_

_Get on your knees_

El parque. Lleno de parejas.

Camino durante mucho tiempo hasta que el frío y la disminución de la luz le dieron a entender que se estaba haciendo de noche. Decidió regresar a casa ya mas calmada y recordando lo de que todo llega a su tiempo. Ibaha dar la vuelta cuando vio al último digidestinado que le faltaba por encontrarse.

Takeru Ishida.

"Takeru-kun"

Tk alzó los ojos. Al reconocerla sonrió levemente, Jun se aproximo a el. "No esperaba encontrarte aquí tan tarde Jun" Su voz. Estaba apagada y pastosa. Algo no estaba bien

"Es que decidí que estaba una tarde muy linda para quedarse en casa"

"OH"

Los labios pálidos. Temblaba.

"¿No tienes frío TK?"  
"No"

Jun se acerco. Supo que estaba mal cuando examino sus ojos.

TK había estado llorando.

_Yeah you turn down the love songs that you hear_

_Cause you cant avoid the sentiment_

_The echoes in your ears_

Se quito el la bufanda que tenía atada en el cuello (aunque la tarde era preciosa hacia viento) y se la puso en el cuello. TK no se movió. 

  
"Que te pasa"

"Na..nada"  
"¿de verdad?"

"......"

Saying the love will kill the pain

"Acuérdate lo que le dijiste una vez a tu hermano…y que el puso en una canción de las suyas..."no es bueno quedarse con todo dentro....a veces hay que confiar"

"¿por que iba a contártelo?"

"Por que te esta haciendo daño...."

TK tomo aire y cerro los ojos.

Do you believe? "Contra a Kari besándose con Izzy" 

Jun se puso la mano en la boca. No sabía que decir y menos cuando TK comenzó a llorar. 

Kari era la novia de TK. Izzy su mejor amigo. SE acerco a el y lo abrazo.

Cuando TK se calmo ambos se sentaron. TK estaba avergonzado de haber llorado frente a Jun.Noto que Jun lo miraba esperando a que el hablara.

"¿qué voy hacer ahora?"

"¿saben que los viste?"

"Si..."

"Y han hablado?"  
"no...."

"Pues deberías hablar con ellos TK para dejar las cosas claras"

"pero..."  
"No te preocupes...se arreglara.."

La sonrisa de ella le dio la certeza de que aquí seria.

"Gracias Jun"

"De nada..para eso están los amigos"

"Te acompaño a casa"

"Gracias"

Jun se sonrojo. Caminaron hablándole trivialidades todo el tiempo. Cuando llegaron a casa de Jun quedaron en tomar un café para que le contara como había terminado todo.

You must believe Día del café

"Kari y yo nos hemos dado un tiempo....y ya e explico lo que sucedió....también Izzy yo quedamos como amigos....duele pero.."  
"Sanara. Yo soy la menos indica de hablar de estas cosas. Nunca he tenido novio"

"¿de verdad?"

Jun asintió.

"Pues si eres muy bonita"

"Jun se sonrojo"

"Gracias"

"De nada..eh te tengo un regalo"

"¿Regalo?"  
"De parte de Matt y mía"

Jun abrió el paquete. 

"OH......gracias...el nuevo disco de Robbie Williams....adoro a este hombre!!!!!!"

"De nada..bonita"

Jun se sonrojo. Miro directo a los ojos de TK. Nunca se había fijado en lo guapo que era, 

Por su parte TK habìa comenzado a sentir algo por la pequeña Motomiya. Ya no era la niña que acosaba a su hermano. Así como Kari ya no era la chica que el había conocido. 

"¿Acaso traicionas a mi hmno, tu su fan numero 1?

"No para nada es solo que este hombre es increíble"

"Abre el disco"

Jun miro a TK extrañada y abrió el disco. Eran entradas para el concierto de Robbie Williams , agotadas hace meses

  
"Un regalo de Matt por haberme ayudado"

"oh TK gracias"

"Peor hay una condición....que debo elegir a tu acompañante"

"¿qué?"  
"Son entradas muy valiosas...así que mi hmno. dijo que yo decidiera tu acompañante. Así que....¿Jun vienes conmigo al concierto"

Jun sonrió y asintió. Se sentía muy feliz.. Dieron la vuelta por el parque, la acompañoa su casa y Jun recibió su primer beso rápido de despedida. 

Cuando se estaba cepillando el cabello, Jun sonrió a su imagen.

Tal vez ya no estaría sola. TK era encantador.

Tal vez al final si iba a quedar con un Ishida.


End file.
